


Wedding Day

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Kwamis and Their Charges [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: The story of Gabriel and Mrs Agreste's wedding day. Full of love, warmth, butterflies and happiness. Honestly i just wanted an excuse to write about baby Adrien, and give him a chance to be happy.





	Wedding Day

The trouble with marrying the best fashion designer in the city was it meant you either risked bad luck by letting him design your dress before the wedding day, or settle for a dress you know isn't as good as it could be. Alice settled for letting her designer design her dress, but finding someone else to make it, so he wouldn't see it or her in it until the day. The best of both worlds.  
When they took her blindfold off to show her the dress, the audible gasp Gabriel heard from the other side of the door made his day. She loved it. He was so proud. He wandered off down the hall, practicing his dance steps with little Adrien giggling in his arms. Alice lifted the sweeping train and beamed. He had designed a four-foot train of white peacock feathers to run down her skirt and across the ground. The lace that cupped her shoulders and hugged her with a surplice neckline, had a hole in her lower back delicately shaped into a butterfly. She twirled excitedly, and her reflection changed in all four mirrors.

"It's glorious!" She beamed.

"Like everything he makes," Nathalie agreed, "now I've made preparations for the flowers to arrive in separate places. the table decorations are going straight to the venue, the flower girl’s petals will be left on the table in the hall ready for her arrival, but I wanted to double check your hair pieces. Are you certain that you want real flowers in your hair?"

"I am," Alice nodded.

"They'll attract bugs," Nathalie warned.

"If Gabe is going to be a show off and release five hundred purple hairstreak butterflies, they might as well stick around," Alice said.

"I think they'll stay by the centrepieces, won’t they?"

"As long as they're fresh, yes."

"Well it's going to be a crown of day lilies to go around your bun, if you still want a bun."

"I do."

"Fabulous. Remember to say that on the day," Nathalie advised.

"I'm not going to forget to say I do! I love Gabriel and I want to marry him. With all my heart," Alice smiled warmly.

"I meant tell the hairdresser that you want a bun, my dear," Nathalie said.

"Oh..."

"But remember to say I do too."

"Of course. Thank you Nat. I couldn't have done this without you."

"That's what I'm paid for. Now your fitting is over, and you have piano practice in five minutes," Nathalie folded her clipboard under her arm with a nod.

Alice chuckled. "One day I'll get you to stop being so regimental, but yes. Let’s do this."

Gabriel held Adrien up onto his shoulder, so he could reach the cookies on the top shelf. Adrien crammed one into his mouth immediately, and handed his father the rest. Gabriel laughed as Adrien spilled crumbs all the way down his chubby chin. The cookie drool dribbled onto his suit again, but Adrien bubbled and cooed happily, so Gabriel didn’t mind. He rubbed his nose against his son's, which made his messy blonde mop flap. Adrien giggled again and latched onto Gabriel's ears, pulling him in to give him a huge slobbery kiss. Gabriel laughed, but wiped his face on a napkin. He wiped Adrien's too, taking the crumbs off with the drool. He dropped the napkin in the bin and ruffled Adrien's hair playfully. A trail of music drifted down from upstairs, and Gabriel smiled.

"Sounds like mummy's finished her fitting. Shall we go and find her?" He asked.

Adrien laughed again, but he didn’t know what he was saying. He was one and a half, he didn’t understand much. Gabriel scooped him up to sit against his hip, and carried him upstairs towards the sound of music. Gabriel pressed a finger to his lips when he got to the door and Adrien obediently covered his mouth with both hands. Gabriel quietly opened the door, and they snuck in, unnoticed by Alice who was facing the piano in the opposite direction.  
Adrien reached out a hand towards his mother. Gabriel placed him gently down on the floor. Adrien stood up, stumbled to find his balance, and then ran over to his mother. It was more like a happy waddle than a run, but it was cute. Gabriel smiled to himself. His son hurried off to his mother on the piano, and slowed to a stop behind her, watching the keys in wonder. His mother didn't look down until Adrien stretched up and managed to press a key. She looked down in surprise as Adrien beamed up at her full of pride. He was her sunshine. She lifted him up and sat him on her knee. Gabriel wandered over slowly, quietly, to watch.  
Alice played a little tune, and Adrien hit the keys. The ones he pressed made a loud dead thud. Alice paused, readjusted her position, and carried on playing. Again, he pressed the keys. She didn’t stop this time, but adjusted the tune to try and fit in his noise. Encouraged, Adrien laughed. he continued to smash the keys. The sound was harsh and didn’t fit well with the tune no matter how hard Alice tried, but Adrien's bright giggles more than made up for it.  
Gabriel’s heart warmed to watch them together. slowly, he wandered forward and took a seat beside Alice on the piano stool. She smiled at him, as he hesitantly joined the tune. The duet was constantly interrupt by a keen green-eyed boy with a smile brighter than the sun. It only gave the tune more character. When they came to an end, Gabriel leaned his arm around his fiancée and pulled her in, to kiss over their son's head. Even thought the kiss was light and soft, she could feel his smile against it.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," he whispered.

"No cold feet?" She smiled.

"I've got thermal socks," he smiled.

"You're terrible. I love you," she laughed.

"I love you more," he kissed her again.

Loathe as she was to interrupt their last intimate family moment before the wedding, Nathalie had to. She cleared her throat quietly so they both glanced over. Adrien was now in reach of the keys again, and stood on Alice's legs to hit them.

"Mr Agreste, your car is here," Nathalie said.

Gabriel stood up and kissed Alice's cheek gently. "Until tomorrow my love."

"I'll be the one looking beautiful," she chuckled.

"Yes you will. See you soon my handsome boy. Be good for mummy."

Gabriel kissed Adrien's forehead gently and ruffled his sunflower yellow hair gently. Adrien cooed, but didn’t look at him. Piano keys were far more interesting than his father. Adrien’s "music" followed him down the stairs. Gabriel couldn’t help smiling. As long as his son and his future wife were in this house, he was certain it would always be full of warmth and music. Exactly like his life was from the moment she joined it. He picked up his bag from beside the stairs, and looked back up towards the music. Gabriel had no idea what he had done to deserve a family so perfect, but he felt blessed.

Tomorrow was going to be the greatest day of his life.

...

"I was wrong, these flowers were an excellent idea!"

Nathalie adjusted the wreath of mini pearl daylilies and baby’s breath to crown the perfect golden bun atop Alice's head. With the bun encircled by flowers, her delicate veil was carefully slotted into the bun, to trail down her back. She could feel the tear drop gems dangling from it, tap against the butterfly on her back. Nathalie glanced at the hoard of their friends that had come to help them prepare for the wedding. When the last model (yes even the models were helping) had wandered out for a moment, Nathalie took the opportunity to show her boss - and friend - a rare example of her affection.

"Here, I want you to have this as your something borrowed. It's not much but if it brings you luck then it's worth it." Nathalie took off her silver bracelet and hooped it around Alice's wrist.

Alice gasped. The bracelet had been a gift from Nathalie's mother. One of the only things of hers that Nathalie left. It meant a lot to her, and Alice knew that. Alice stood up and wrapped her arms around Nathalie. Nathalie turned bright red and wriggled uncomfortably.

"You mean everything to my family and I. I hope you know we know how lucky we are to have you," Alice said.

"Yes. Well. Thank you..." Nathalie blushed as Alice let her go. She sighed, and a smile escaped her. "You look a radiant as the day we met."

Alice smiled softly, and Nathalie smiled back. The two of them had been through so much together and now it seemed it was finally ending happily. The door creaked open and in waddled Adrien, dressed in an adorable little suit complete with waistcoat and little green tie. His blonde mop was still an unruly mess, but he was so cute no one cared.

“Hello my handsome boy!” she gasped as he ran up to her. she scooped him up and raised him above her head, so he squealed with laughter. “Don’t you look so smart in your suit Adrikins? You’re a real cool cat.”

Adrien didn’t understand but his mother was smiling, so he beamed back at her. she was so pretty. All yellow and green and white. Nathalie left them to it for a while, while she ironed out the final details. She held him close and twirled a bit, just going over the dance steps in her head. She gasped as her heel caught on a peacock feather and it fell off. she scooped to pick it up.

“oh no! oh dear, look what mummy did… oh well. it’s too late to worry about that,” she sighed.

Adrien reached out for the white thing his mother was fluttering through the air and cried out to try and get her to understand that he wanted it.

“Say please.”

“Pwease.”

She beamed with affection and held it out to him. he squeaked with delight, and immediately tried to eat it. she laughed, and eased it back out of his mouth. she twirled it gently, so it brushed against his nose. He giggled and reached for it again. Adrien didn’t develop his allergy until later, when…  
No. this was a happy time. let’s focus on the happy times. When Adrien wasn’t allergic to anything, and his parents were about to get married, and he was surrounded by love, all the time.

“Shall we go through mummy’s check list?” she cooed. Adrien nodded. “Ok. we need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. This is something borrowed, thanks to Nathalie-”

“Nat-lee!” Adrien repeated.

“That’s right! Nathalie!” Alice beamed.

Adrien giggled and went back to trying to eat the feather. His mother chuckled. She was still swaying with him on her hip, without realising. She was constantly swaying with him and not realising. It was the only way to soothe him when he was tiny, so she never really stopped.

“My pretty new dress will be something new, so we need something old and blue,” she lowered her voice and said, just to Adrien, “and I have just the thing!”

Alice carried Adrien over to the jewellery box on her bedside table, and opened it with one hand. Inside sat a beautiful green-blue peacock broach. She picked it up, and showed it to Adrien. Adrien instantly dropped the now soggy peacock feather, and grabbed this with both hands. Alice took it back before he could get it in his mouth.

“No! this isn’t for eating! Look it’s got a big sharp pin on the back, no, no, we can’t eat this!”

Duusu floated down to land on Adrien’s messy blue hair, and leaned down over his head to appear in front of his eyes. he gasped when the midnight blue peacock pulled faces that reflected off of his emerald eyes, and stared at her in wonder. Alice laughed brightly.

“you’re so good with him,” she smiled.

“I’ve had years of practice,” Duusu said, proudly.

Duusu turned to take in her miraculous holder’s latest outfit. It had been a while since they’d seen each other. Almost six months in fact. When Adrien started grabbing things, Alice had put Duusu away for her and Adrien’s safety. It’d been a hard thing to do, but now they were back together. Duusu’s huge blue eyes glistened with sparkling tears.

“you look…”

“I know. Duusu, will you do me the honour of being my something old and blue?” Alice asked.

Duusu’s eyes widened and the tears grew as she repeated, softly, “Your… I… Oh Alice!”

“Oh Duusu please don’t cry!” Alice begged, “if you cry, I’ll cry, and my make-up isn’t set yet!”

“I’m not gon- gonna- gonna- CRR-R-R-R-Y!” Duusu sobbed and threw herself at Alice, with her arms stretched out around her neck. “YOU’RE ALL GROWN UP AND YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL AND YOUR FAMILY IS SO FULL OF LOVE AND I’M SO HAPPY FOR YO-O-O-O-OU!”

Alice felt hot tears sting at the corner of her eyes, “I’m so happy too Duusu! It’s the greatest day of my life!”

Duusu howled, tears streaming down her face, “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

Alice tried to keep back the tears but the ball in her throat was already catching, “I love you more.”

Adrien tilted his head as his mother started crying against this strange blue peacock thing. Unsure what else to do, Adrien copied what his mother did to him when he cried. He stretched his arms out and wrapped them around her neck. His mother cried harder to have such a wonderful son. Nathalie glanced around the door. She gulped when she saw them all huddled together like that. Nathalie wasn’t great at emotion.

“Everything ok in here?” she asked.

Alice howled in response, crying hard enough that her mascara was running down her face again. it washed away a lot of the blush on her cheeks too. Nathalie sighed. there was no use in trying to stop her crying. The best thing to do was let her sob it all out, re-do her make-up, and hope she didn’t cry again before the ceremony. There were going to be media photographers there, judging. If her make-up melted, they wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, try to get Duusu under control,” Nathalie advised.

“I’LL TR-R-R-Y!” Duusu sobbed.

Nathalie rolled her eyes. this was typical for this family. Baskets of butterflies were waiting at the reception, and Gabriel was facing back and forth making sure all of them were placed just so. He was tugging his purple tie nervously, so his men had to keep coming back over and fixing it, even when he batted them away. Nathalie (arriving before everyone else) walked right up to him, straightened him up, fixed his tie, and pinned a small parcel of pale bluebells onto his lapel. She smoothed his jacket and dusted his shoulders.

“You are a smart, handsome, creative designer that Alice fell in love with, and had a child with. She looks like an angel and she is going to walk down that aisle, take your hand, and marry you. It’s going to happen. Stop worrying,” she said.

“You promise she’s going to come? She doesn’t have cold feet? She wont run?” he gulped, reaching for his tie again.

“she wont. She loves you.” Nathalie took the butterfly broach from his other lapel and pinned it into the knot of his tie instead, so he wouldn’t keep untying it. “Where’s Nooroo?”

“here,” Nooroo peered out from under the blue silk hanky in his breast pocket.

“Nooroo do me a favour and keep him out of trouble, if you can,” Nathalie said.

“I’ll try,” Nooroo nodded.

“Good moth,” Nathalie nodded.

Alice hovered by the top of the aisle with Adrien’s hand in hers, and a blue, white, and purple bouquet of flowers hiding Duusu in the other. Her peacock broach sat squarely, framed by her cleavage. Nathalie lifted Alice’s veil over her face, and smoothed it down.

“Has he run off yet? Have his feet gotten cold? did he forget his thermal socks?” she asked.

Nathalie had no idea what she was on about. “Alice, an hour from now you will be Mrs Alice Agreste. Nothing is going to stop that from happening. Duusu?”

“Y-y-yes?” she sniffed.

“Stop crying. I can hear you from over here,” Nathalie said.

“s-s-sorry,” Duusu sniffed.

Nathalie crouched down to Adrien’s level. “You ready?”

Adrien nodded. Nathalie took his hand gently, turned them upright in front of him, and balanced the cushion on top. She laid the rings on top, and told him not to eat them. she smoothed his hair, but it bounced right back up into a mess. Nathalie sighed and stood up.

“It’ll have to do. that flower girl – what’s her name?” Nathalie said.

“Chloe,” Alice said.

“Yes, she’s ready to go as soon as you give the word.”

Alice frowned and shifted, glancing around and looking for the flower girl. She was the mayors daughter. She had Adrien had gone on many playdates before. They thought it would be nice if they were both involved with the wedding. Well Alice did. Gabriel was uncomfortable with the mayor making jokes about his daughter one day marrying his son. After all, Adrien had only just learned to walk. He didn’t want to think about weddings for a long time.

“Oh, I haven’t seen her, I wanted to wish her good luck,” Alice said.

“You can just tell her what a good job she did when she gets to the top of the aisle, now hurry up! we have to get this done soon if we’re going to get to the reception on time!” Nathalie huffed.

“Always regimental. Thank you, Nathalie,” alice smiled.

“It’s just who I am.”

“thank you anyway.”

Nathalie lifted the walkie talkie to her mouth, and messaged the man who would be come to known as gorilla in the future, “tell the pianist to start for the flower girl.”

The gorilla waved a hand at the old woman at the pianist to get her to start playing. The room filled with music, and Adrien perked up excitedly. He loved the piano. Nathalie smiled at him gently, and ushered him out after the little blonde girl in the lilac dress, throwing petals all around them. Adrien was timid to follow her. she wasn’t much older than him, and she stopped to wait for him, so they could walk together. the entire church cooed as she did. It caused at least four petals to get lost in his mop, but everyone thought he was adorable. Adrien waddled up to his father and clung onto his leg. the church cooed again. the Gorilla scooped him up, and sat him in the front row.

The music changed to the wedding march. All eyes turned to the back of the room. Alice floated down the aisle with the elegance and grace of a swan. Her eyes were focused on Gabriel. He felt his breath catch when he saw her. the butterflies on her lace and the peacocks around her ankles made her simply enchanting.  
Made her miraculous.  
Duusu covered her mouth with both hands to stop herself from sobbing. Nooroo peered out from under the hanky, and watched her head this way, in awe. he glanced up at the love-struck grin on Gabriel’s face. he might as well have been a puddle on the floor. Alice stepped beside him, and smiled. Her make up may have been perfect now, but if she bit her lip any harder the blood red lipstick would be blood. Everyone sat, the music died away, and silence swept across the room.

All he could muster was a breath. “You’re beautiful.”

She blushed and whispered back, “Thank you.”

**_CLA-BA-ANG!_ **

the loud and sudden burst of piano made half the room jump and the other half chuckle. Adrien’s parents looked over at the piano, just in time to see the pianist take his hand off the keys, and shut the lid on them. Adrien pouted at her. the gorilla lifted him in one arm with ease and carried him to his seat beside Nathalie. Alice bit her lip again, but laughed. Gabriel chuckled too as Nathalie batted the air for them to continue. 

“maybe we should get him real lessons,” Gabriel smiled.

“Maybe,” Alice agreed, smiling.

Nathalie scooped Adrien up from the gorilla, and sat him on her knee. Beside her sat the mayor’s butler who had Chloe on his knee. They chattered (constantly being reminded to be quiet) while the wedding went on around them. they were less interested in this, since it didn’t involve all eyes being on them. then, the crowd around them went wild, and they looked up to see Adrien’s parents kissing.  
While they weren’t interested in the kissing, they were interested in the party in a huge garden just outside of Paris afterwards. A huge tent, loud music, bright blue peacocks, food, dancing, butterflies that filled the air when the bride and groom entered, food, it was all incredibly interesting. Especially the food. Nathalie lifted Adrien up under his armpits, so he could reach for food without spilling it down his suit before the pictures were finished. which was why there were at least four photos of Adrien and his parents, where Adrien’s mouth was full of food so his cheeks chipmunked.

Gabriel put his forehead gently against Alice’s as they finally got a chance to sit together again, and eat. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. this time, he felt her smile through his lips. You couldn’t imagine joy like it. pure, warm, unfiltered affection. Each little stolen kiss was another nugget of happiness. He chuckled as one of his hundreds of butterflies fluttered down to land in her flowers. There was a dozen in her hair now. they made her look like a natural princess. His princess. His butterfly queen.

 _“Peacock_ queen,” she corrected, as if reading his mind.

Gabriel grinned at her. She always knew what he was thinking. they had hired a few peacocks to roam around, but Adrien had chased them all away trying to catch their tail feathers. now the only one left was hiding from him, under Alice’s chair. The photographer captured a shot of his tail feathers stretching up behind the couple when Adrien found it. another shot he caught was a picture of Adrien with a huge innocent grin, messy hair, a neat waist coat, trying to hide a peacock feather behind his back, unaware that it was towering over his head.  
When the couple swept out onto the dance floor for the first dance, the audience crowded the dance floor, and the lights dimmed low. Blue and purple lights shone around the dance floor, just like they had planned. Adrien watched with interest. Adrien recognised the movements. He had been a practice partner for both sides after all. Adrien waddled out, and reached up at his mother, eagerly, for a lift. Gabriel chuckled, and scooped him up.  
Adrien nestled between his mother and father as they danced. He swayed in the same direction, just like they had practiced. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. she laid her forehead against his, and closed her eyes, contentedly. Adrien sat in the middle, his father’s arm around his back, his mothers under his bum to hold him up. he yawned when they touched foreheads again, cradled between them. the last basket of little purple butterflies was realised at that moment. Out they flew, like a swarm, sweeping behind the bride, groom, and baby like a cape. Had they seen it, they would have been awe struck by it. unfortunately, the photographer’s camera lens stuck, and they missed the shot. They were kicking themselves for months.

The guests were wandering away one by one, group by group. Everyone else was searching for the missing children that had somehow wandered off unnoticed by anyone at the wedding. No one had any idea where they were, and that caused panic. Blissfully unaware of the melt down in the tent beside them, Chloe and Adrien were sitting in the grass just outside of the tent, playing with bugs that they had found.  
A fat, fluffy bee was sitting in the flower crown that adorned Chloe’s yellow hair, and she had grass stains on her lilac dress. A little red ladybug with black spots was crawling up along Adrien’s hand slowly, tickling him. he giggled at it. The ladybug was spooked by the movement and flew off. Adrien whined. He stood up, and plodded after it, trying to catch it again. He stopped dead in surprise when Duusu appeared in front of him, and he fell backwards onto his bum in the dirt. His nappy cushioned the fall.

“Where are you running off to mister?” Duusu teased.

“You found him!” Nooroo breath a sigh of relief.

He glanced back at the tent. It wasn’t far from where Chloe was sitting. He wondered if anyone was looking for her too.

“You go and find Gabriel. I’ll keep the kids safe,” Duusu promised.

“Are you sure?” Nooroo asked, uncertainly.

Adrien was spinning in circles trying to catch Duusu. She slowed so he could almost catch her, and then hovered back just out of reach, so he had to run forward to try again. she was already leading him back to Chloe. as long as she kept her tail out of the way they couldnt catch her. Nooroo had to have faith in her.

“I’ll be right back.”

Nooroo shot off, and Duusu kept drifting back and forth to lead him back to Chloe. Chloe, intrigued by the large dark blue thing hovering in the air, waddled over to where Adrien was, and scared the bee away. A little lost butterfly from the wedding found the flowers instead, and Duusu smiled.

“You look like Alice right now with butterflies in your hair. But with more grass stains,” Duusu chuckled.

Obviously, Chloe had no idea what she was saying, but she smiled. this thing was strange, and she loved it. She wanted it. no matter how much she tried to catch it, this strange blue thing lead her and Adrien back together, and back towards the tent. Gabriel appeared minutes later, and heaved a sigh of relief to see Adrien, despite the grass and food stains on his waist coat. Gabriel scooped Adrien up with one hand, and Chloe up with the other, so he ended up with a child on each hip.

“Thank you Duusu. I don’t know what we would have done if you weren’t there to look for him,” Gabriel said, honestly.

Duusu blushed and shrugged. “I wouldn't let him get lost. He’s family.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “family. So are you. come on. Let’s put him to bed together.”

Alice heaved a great sigh of relief when she saw Adrien. She darted forward and scooped him up tightly into her arms, holding him there against his chest until her heart stopped aching with worry. Gabriel handed Chloe to her father, and he thanked him, before whisking her off home without as much as goodbye.

“I don’t want this to ever happen again. we need to have eyes on him at all times,” Alice said, seriously.

“maybe we should get him a body guard,” Gabriel offered.

Alice looked past him, straight towards the gorilla. “I know just the man.”

Gabriel followed her gaze, and nodded. But her laid a hand on her arm, and said, gently, “tomorrow. Everything can wait till tomorrow. Right now, he needs to sleep.”

“We all need to sleep,” she agreed.

“give him here. I’ll put him to bed, you stay here and say goodbye to everyone,” Gabriel said.

Alice’s eyes widened. “but-”

“he’ll be safe. I’ll leave the kwamis with him. they’ll look after him,” Gabriel smiled.

Reluctantly, Alice nodded. Gabriel took Adrien, and Adrien yawned. He laid his head against his father’s shoulder, and immediately began to drift off. each step made him even sleepier. They had a room upstairs in the hotel, for him to sleep in. every step up the stairs, he drifted deeper to sleep. By the time Gabriel reached their room, Adrien was heavy putty against him, sound asleep. Gabriel laid him in his cot gently, and laid a blanket over the top of him. Adrien yawned, and latched onto the little plush black cat he slept with every night. Nooroo and Duusu sat at the end of the cot, in case he needed them. Gabriel stroked Adrien’s hair gently, and kissed his head.

“Sweet dreams little prince,” he whispered.

Gabriel winked at the kwamis that now nestled against the baby. They were ready to defend him if they had to. Gabriel shut the door quietly behind him, and headed back downstairs. He stopped in the doorway to the party, and watched Alice. Her skirts were sweeping around her ankles, but her head was thrown back laughing. Her beautiful laugh melted his heart. She had a light in her eyes that lit a fire in his heart. For a moment, all he could do was stand and stare at her. Nathalie smiled at his gooey eyes. Nathalie knew him well enough to know he wondering how he got so lucky to have her fall in love with him. he had a wife, and a son, and a kwami, and a career he loved. His life was beautiful.  
They were the luckiest family in the world.

Nathalie was proud to work for them.

…

“Nathalie?”

Nathalie blinked in surprise and looked down at Adrien. when had he gotten there? How had he gotten so big? What had happened in all this time that had made her hate her job so badly, and why couldn’t she just walk away?  
Because of Adrien.  
Alice the closest thing she had to a family, and she would want someone to look after Adrien. even someone a little too regimental. Nathalie bowed her head a little to regroup, before turning to meet Adrien's gaze. 

“Adrien. How can I help?” she asked.

“I just wondered if you were ok. you’ve been staring at that wedding photo for ages now. are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Nathalie thought back to the wedding day. A little one year old boy with his arms wrapped around his mother, and Duusu, trying to comfort them. He hadnt changed much since then. he'd gotten bigger sure, but he hadn't changed. Nathalie missed those kwamis though. They were helpful and happy, and they lit up the house. So did Alice. Everything was dark without them. 

“I’m fine Adrien,” Nathalie lied. She cleared her throat and straightened her back. “it’s time for your piano lesson.”

Adrien chuckled. For a moment, Nathalie saw his mother standing in front of her instead of him. smart and lovely and beautiful, which all came shining through when he laughed like that. part of her hoped he’d call her regimental, and obey her anyway. of course he didn’t. he never would have. he was only laughing because Plagg was whispering in his ear. Kwamis had a knack at cheering people up. Now he grinned up at Nathalie.

“let’s do it.”


End file.
